The Materia
by Osyrise
Summary: di mulai dari pembuangan materia snift .. yg tdak di murnikan ... di buang ke duodecim tetapi .. malah berpindah garis dimensi ... karna panel gerbang duodecim mengalami kerusakan ...  saat itu ..  dunia yg di masuki telah ber evolusi kamana-mana *apaan?
1. Chapter 1 :  Nyasar

Naruto Mix

* * *

><p>Genre : Adventure , humor , RPG ,<p>

Main characters : all. Mix with : F.F(XII=noctis VII=Cloud , on fire=Ryuskie , Devil may cry =Dante , Nero.)

**_Alert : . kata" kasar . kesadisan tnpa sensor . DLL wkwk._**

* * *

><p>In FF world : " pagi jam 09.42 selasa "<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu mulailah kegiatan orang-orang pda biasa nya .<p>

"huh knapa hari ini panas Skali yha .? " kta seorang wanita bermata merah terbakar itu ..

" panas ..? apa maksud mu .. " kta seorang laki" berakacamata .

" ignis .? kau tak apa .? " kta si wanita itu .

" ya aku tak apa .. hnya sdikit masuk angin .." sreccchh ! smbil mebuang ingus nya ...

Dan datanglah si pangeran caelum dgn membawa sesuatu untuk si pria berkacamata trsbut ...

"nih...~ " dgn dingin nya si pangeran caelum trsebut memberikan bnda yg di bwa nya ...

" ha ..? waaaa ..! makasih noctis ..lu tau aja aku btuh ini " mengambl barang yg di brikan pangeran caelum trsebut .

"dasar payah ... gtu aja ampe masuk angin .." kta si pangeran ..

" kau .. kau mengganti kipas angin ku tdi malam ..! dari mode soft ke mertar ..! jadi aku masuk angin ..! " kta si pria kacamata itu dgn muka marah merah ...

Dan tak brapa saat terdengar suara motor fenrir milik pria berambut pirang dgn bagasi berisi dgn pdang2 nya ...yg berhenti di dpan mereka ..

"hey ... knapa dya ..? " kta si pria fenrir ...

" dya masuk angin .. kar..." di potong ..pmbicaraan ..

"karna kipas sialan ...! " kata ignis ...

"mmm kau harus berobat ..." kata pria fenrir ..

" aku tdak mau ..! aku .."

" kau takut dgn dokter ..? payah .." kta si pangeran ..

Dan tak berapa lama dtang lah seseorang dgn membwa komponen materia mnuju mereka ...dan memebritahukan program untuk membuang materia ini ke dimensi lain ...

Markas Destroyer : jam 02.11 "

"apakah smua sdah berkumpul ...?" kta si pria fenrir ..

Dan stelah menunggu 1mnit ... smua anggota tlah lengkap untuk melakukan pembuangan Materia trsebut ...

"baik lakukan ...! " kata wanita bermata merah terbakar ..mesin duodecim pun aktif ...yg siap membuang materia trsebut ...

Dan tiba scara mengejutkan mesin itu tak terkendali dan merubah tujuan portal duodecim itu ke dimensi lain ...

"ahh ..~~ " kta si pria fenrir sdang di wc .. yg tdk ingin ikut acara pmbuangan materia itu ...

"apakah mereka sdah selesai ..? aku ingin tdur .." dgn mengelap mukanya ...

Dan dia mendengar suara ribut itu .. dan pergi ke tmpt di mana kerusakan sdang terjadi ...dan dia terkejut ..

"wadoh ..! ono opo iki ..? " dgn terkejut ...

"ha ..! di sana rupanya kau brengsek ..! " kta si pangeran caelum ..

"hei pangeran keparat ... aku bkan bajingan ..!" dgn muka memerah dan tiba2 materia itu terbuang ke dimensi lain ...dgn kerusakan proteksi ... sangat parah ...

Karna kerusakan proteksi trsubut ... kekuatan dari materia itu mnjadi liar...

"sial ..! materia nya trbuang ke dimensi ax5i ..!" kta seorang programer ...

Dan tiba2 wanita bermata merah terbakar bernama ryuskie.. soerang Evolusi metagenesis ke 7 ... melihat serpihan materia itu ...

"berlindung ...! " teriak nya ...

Dan karna terkontaminasi dgn Desxa 2c® sepihan itu meledakan sbagian gdung mereka dgn dasyat ..

"Sial ... materia itu perginke dimensi lain ... ! kita harus mendapatkan nya kmbali ..! kta si pria fenrir ..

"mm ... baiklah siapa yg akan mengambil nya dgn memasuki dimensi lain itu ...kita btuh seorang yg bisa menetralisasikan crystal ..." kta si ignis dgn srius ...

"baiklah ... aku dan noctis akan mengambilnya ... !" kta si pria fenrir ... " Cloud ..?" kta si pangeran...

"apa kau takut ...?" kta si pria fenrir... " jika kau takut pulanglah dan merengek lah di kamar ...! dsar bajingan ..!" bntaknya ...

"... baiklah ..." dgn wajah menyesal ...

( F.F world end act )

In Naruto Wold : malam 22.20 "

* * *

><p>Di saat smua orang terlelap dgn mimpi ... dgn dingin nya udara malam hari ...smua warga konoha dan negri2 yg lain sdang terlelap ...<p>

Tiba 2 terdengar suara ledakan dasyat yg mencapai radius ... stengah dari pulau itu ...

Teryata itu lah materia liar yg terbuang ke dimensi lain ... dn jtuh ke dimensi ini ...

Lokasi area jatuh nya materia liar ini di pedesaan ... yg tdak berpihak kpda desa desa lain ...kerusakan pda kota itu sangat parah ... bagai kan hbis di terjang badai ...

pagi hari 07.09 .saat sang mentari sdah memancarkan sinar nya ...

"apa ..? " kta si pria rmbut kuning ...

Dgn kaget nya ia melihat kerusakan pda desa jiranya itu ...

"apa itu ..? aku hrus kesana ..! tpi jauh .." kta nya ..

Pda saat sang hokage memanggil ... merka yg di tunjuk ... naruto , sakura , sai ,dan gurunya Yamato ...dpat tugas untuk menyelidiki apa yg terjadi di sana ...

"asiikk..! yahoo ..! akhirnya aku bisa kesana dgn klompok ku yg payah ini ..huh .! " kta si pria rmbut kuning itu ...

"terlalu smangat ..! sperti biasa ..." kta si muka pucat ...

" ingat ... jgn ada yg gegabah saat kita di sana ... jgn sikap kalian ... " kta guru tajir nya itu ..

" Baik ..!" kta mseraka bertiga ...

Dalam perjalan pertama ... mereka semangat ... dan siap menghajar para bajingan yg menghalangi jalan mereka ...

(Naruto world end act.)

* * *

><p>F.F. world .. ( di depan portal Duodecim )<p>

"apa kau siap clod ...? " kta si pangeran ..

"hehe kapan pun aku siap.." ktanya dgn wajah berkilau ...

"baik lah gerbang duodecim di tlah di buka ... tolong cari materia itu hancurkan ...! " kta si wanita metagenesis itu ..

" kalian siap " kta seorang merchenery legenda

" yeah ..!" kta si pria fenrir dan si pangeran ..

Dan meraka berdua memasuki gerbang duodecim itu dan pergi ke dimensi di mana metareia itu terbuang ...

* * *

><p>Act .1 end<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : 2 orang Asing futuristik

Aha...! oke sekarang aku lanjutin nih cerita... . wossh!

* * *

><p>Genre : Adventure , humor , RPG.<p>

Characters : FF: Noctis = FF vs XIII – Cloud = FF VII AC

Naruto : Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Sai , Yamato  
>Devil May Cry : Dante, dan Nero.<br>Dimension : Naruto Dimension.

Alert : Kata-kata kasar, tanpa sensor, efek kesadisan, .

* * *

><p><strong> Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto 'poreper'<strong>

** Final Fantasy Versus XIII by: Square Enix 'poreper'**

** Devil May Cry by: Capcom inc., 'poreper'**

** Rate: K**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cloud..! apa kau siap..?" kata si pangeran Caelum.<strong>

**"Hehehe..., kapanpun aku siap..!" kata si pria Fenrir.**

**"Baiklah gerbang Duodecim telah terbuka, cari Materia itu dan musnahkan..!" kata si wanita Mettagenesis.**

**"Kalian siap...?" kata si Ancient Merchenery.**

**"Yeah...!" kata si pria Fenrir dan Pangeran Caelum.**

* * *

><p><strong> Setelah beberapa jam di dalam gerbang Duodecim, akhirnya mereka sampai di dimensi tempat di mana Materia itu jatuh.<strong>

**"Ini dimana yak...?" tanya si Cloud (pria Fenrir).  
>"Aku juga tidak tau..." kata Pangeran Caelum. <strong>

**Dan merekapun berjalan ntah kemana arahnya karna mereka lupa mengaktifkan GPS. Dan mereka mencoba menghubungi markas, tetapi tdak ada sinyal sama sekali. **

**Saat itu Sasuke yang sedang berkelana bersama anggotanya, yang juga melihat peristiwa jatuhnya Materia itu. Saat itu mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ke-2 pria itu.  
>"Aku melihat 2 orang di sana..!" kata team sasuke yang membawa pedang milik Zabuza.<strong>

**"Ya aku juga melihatnya." Kata si pria dengan pedang Kusanagi-nya. (bukan pedang Kusanagi punya Kyo Kusanagi).**

**Pada waktu yg bersamaan mereka bertemu di dekat gubuk yg sudah jelek.  
>"wah wah wah... keren sekali kalian." Kta si pria membawa pedang Zabuza.<br>"Terima kasih atas pujian-nya, tapi kami tidak sekeren yang kalian bayangkan." Kata Cloud dengan sombong.  
>"Pedang mu banyak sekali, kau Pengambara...?" Kata slah satu teman Sasuke wanita berkacamata, dengan kagum berbunga2 melihat ke-2 orang asing tersebut.<br>"Dari tampang-nya kalian orang tangguh..?" kata si pria pedang Zabuza.**

**Dari pertayaan itu mereka diam saling menatap. Noctis menatap dengan tajam Sasuke.**  
><strong>Sasuke berpikir tentang ke dua oraang asing ini yg membawa pedang banyak itu adalah Kisame dan Pria berbaju jaket hitam bercorak api itu si Itachi kakak-nya Sasuke yg sedang menyamar.<strong>  
><strong>dan...<strong>  
><strong>"Kenapa kau menyamar kakak...?" kta Sasuke.<strong>  
><strong>"Apa Maksudmu...?" kta si Pangeran Caelum.<strong>  
><strong>"Kau berpura-pura saja kan... agar identitas mu tidak di ketahui..."<strong>  
><strong>"Apa maksudmu...?" kata Pangeran Caelum.<strong>  
><strong>"Gothcha... Itachi..." kata Sasuke.<strong>

**Tiba-tiba si Sasuke menyerang menyerang si Pangeran Caelum. Dan teryata tidak tersentuh sama sekali.**  
><strong>dan sasuke pun terkejut.<strong>  
><strong>"Apa...?" kata Sasuke.<strong>  
><strong>"Hanya itu...? anak muda..?" kata Pangeran Caelum.<strong>

**Dengan segera bola mata Pangeran Caelum pun berganti warna.**  
><strong>dengan mudah Sasuke di terlempar jauh. Dan si pria Fenrir di serang oleh dua team Sasuke. Dan si Pria Fenrir mengeluarkan pedang Tsurugi-nya dan mengakis serangan itu.<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke dan Noctis sedang bertarung. Dan begitu Cloud juga.<strong>

**"hehehe... hebat sekali pengelana, mungkin kau mau rasakan ini.!" Kata Sasuke dengan marah mengeluarkan Chidori Nagashi, jurus andalanya.**  
><strong>" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Chidori...!." teriaknya.<strong>  
><strong>Dengan kekuatan Crytstal itu Noctis pun tidak tersentuh oleh serang kuat Sasuke.<strong>  
><strong>"Hanya itu...?" kata si Noctis.<strong>

**Dengan kagetnya Sasuke melihat Noctis yg mengeluarkan bgitu banyak senjata mulain dari Pedang, tombak, Senjata api dan, kapak.  
><strong>

**"Apa...? Kau itu apa...?" bentak Sasuke yg kaget melihat Noctis.  
>"Aku... adalah Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum yg mewarisi kekuatan crystal Nova...! dan sekarang giliran ku..." kata Noctis.<strong>

**Dengan tepat dan cepat Noctis melempar pedang bergerigi bernama "Goulust" pas dan tepat di dada Sasuke.  
>Sasuke pun tertanjap di Pohon dengan luka tusuk tembus.<br>**

**"Payah.. kau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan..." kata Noctis.  
>"e.. ee.. h..!" kata Sasuke dengan menahan sakit.<strong>

**Balik lagi ke Cloud dan 2 tim Sasuke.**  
><strong>Si pria Zabuza menyerang Cloud dengal skill terkuatnya, dan dapat di tangkis oleh Cloud tetapi dengan tambahan pukulan dari seseorang yg berubah wujud, Cloud terlempar. Dengan cepat si Pria pedang Zabuza ingin menebas kepala si Cloud.<strong>  
><strong>Tapi dengan cepat Cloud menyusun pedang-nya menjadi satu (Tsurugi Complete). Dan mnusuk perut si Pria pedang Zabuza. Si pria Zabusa tetancap di pedang Cloud. Dan dengan tanggap si Mosnter juga menyerang Cloud.<strong>  
><strong>"Uwaaaaaaaaa...! rasakan..!" kata si Monster.<strong>  
><strong>"heh.~" kata Cloud dgn tenang.<strong>

**Dengan cepat Cloud Mengambil Pedang bagian Atas dan menusukan pedang itu ke leher si Monster.**  
><strong>CRUSCHHHHH...! tembus ke leher.<strong>

**Saat itu Naruto dan kawan2 melintas di daerah tersebut dan melihat pertarungan itu.  
>"hei...! kau lihat itu Sai...?" tanya Naruto.<br>"Ya..!" kata Sai.  
>"Ayo kita ke sana.." kata Guru Yamato.<br>Sesampainya Mereka heran melihat Sasuke dan Noctis yang sedang bertarung.**

**"Apa...! s s s s Sasuke jadi dua...?" teriaknya dengan mulut mengagap.**  
><strong>"Sasuke...!" teriak Sakura.<strong>  
><strong>dan mereka berhenti bertarung. Melihat Naruto dan kawan2 dtang.<strong>  
><strong>Cloud pun melempar ke dua orang itu ke arah sasuke dengan kondisi luka tusuk yg parah.<strong>

**"A aaaa apa yang terjadi di sni..? kkkk ke ke napa kalian jadi 2...?" tanya Naruto.**  
><strong>mereka pun terdiam. Dan sasuke pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.<strong>  
><strong>dan Naruto melihat ke dua orang asing ini dengan heran. Dan dia berteriak kepada kedua orang asing itu.<strong>

**"Kalian siapa..?" tanya Naruto.  
>dan kedua orang asing itu pun tidak menjawab<br>dengan marah nya Naruto mengyerang mereka dengan jurus terkuatnya Rasenggan Shuriken.  
>"Naruto...! kenapa kau gunakan Jurus itu.. itu sama saja bunuh diri.. ingat apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu...?, kita bisa tanyakan dgn mereka baik-baik...!" kata Sakura.<br>"eeee...? aku tak dengar apa katamu... hehehehehe...!" sindir Naruto.**

**"Waah berisik sekali senjatanya..., seperti mesin giling beras aja,.." kata Noctis.  
>"haha.." tawa Cloud.<br>Saat itu mereka di serang Naruto dengan Rasenggan Shuriken.  
>tapi...,<br>Mereka tak tersentuh sdikit pun karna Senjata2 yg disummon Noctis melindungi mereka.  
><strong>

**" BSEWOOOOOOOSHHH...!" dengan dahsyatnya dan ledakan n ya yg besar.**

**"Apa...?" kata Naruto dlam hati.**  
><strong>Dan secara sengaja Cloud membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto. JEDAKKS...!<strong>  
><strong>Naruto Pingsan selama 4 jam.<strong>

**Sementara itu Sai menghampiri Naruto dan menampar Naruto agar segera sadar. Dan tidak berhasil.**

**"Kalian bukan orang sini...?" kata Yamato.**  
><strong>"Maaf untuk itu..., tetapi ya kami bukan orang sni dan bukan dari dimensi ini..." kata Noctis.<strong>  
><strong>"Apa ...?" kejut Sakura.<strong>  
><strong>"huh...~! dia tidak sadarkan diri juga. Guru Yamato kita perlu beristirahat sebentar..." kata Sai yg sedang menggendong Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>"Baik.., kita cari tempat yg tepat untuk beristirahat." Kata Yamato.<strong>

**Saat malam hari menjelang mereka mebuat api unggun di bawah pohon yg besar. Dan saling berkenalan.**

**"oh iya pembicaraan kita tdi siang blum selesai." Kata Sakura.**  
><strong>"hehe." Senyum kecil Cloud.<strong>  
><strong>"Nama ku Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum pewaris kekuatan Crystal dan pangeran terakhir dari kluarga ku,.. keluarga Caelum. Dan ini adalah teman ku Cloud Strife." Kata Noctis.<strong>  
><strong>"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Cloud dengan senyum.<strong>

**Dengan senang hati mereka mengenalkan diri. Sementara Naruto yang blum sadar masih tergeletak di batang pohon itu.**

**"Hei anak gila... Bangun... saatnya makan malam... hey...!" kata Sai.**  
><strong>dan Sai menampar Naruto berkali-kali dengan kuat, masuh saja dia tidak bangun. Dan Sakura pun marah.<strong>  
><strong>"BANGUN...!" dengan pukulan nya Naruto ambruk ke tanah dan sadar kesakitan.<strong>  
><strong>"...! sakit tau...! kau kira kepalaku kepala Iron Man...?" kata Naruto dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya yg benjol.<strong>  
><strong>"hahahahaha." Cloud pun menampilkan tawa nya yg manis, karna beberapa tahun ini dia jarang menemui hal-hal yg membuat hatinya senang.<strong>  
><strong>dan Naruto menatap Cloud dengan mata terbakar.<strong>

**"Haaaaaaaaa...! kau yg menyundul ku tadi...! sialan...!" kata Naruto.**  
><strong>"Maaf akan hal itu nak." Kata Cloud.<strong>  
><strong>"Nak...? nak...? nak...! aku bukan bocah...! umurku 17 tahun..!" bentak si Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>"haha... sudah anak gila tenang dan makan.." kata Yamato.<strong>  
><strong>"Baik..." kata Naruto dengan muka lemes.<strong>  
><strong>"jadi, tadi katanya kalian bukan dari dimensi ini... iya kan...?" tanya Yamato kepada Noctis.<strong>  
><strong>"Ya memang kami bukan dari dimensi ini." Kata Cloud yg menjawab.<strong>  
><strong>"Wahh." Naruto terkagum.<strong>  
><strong>"mmm.. kalo begitu.., apa tujuan kalian datang ke dimensi ini...?" tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.<strong>

**Dengan tenang Cloud dan Noctis menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka ke dimensi ini.  
>"Kami datang ke sni untuk mencari Materia yang terbuang ke dimensi ini, apa kalian melihatnya warnanya biru citrus terang...?" kata Cloud.<br>"Berarti...! meteor itu... meteoer i it itu... adalah Materia." Kata Sakura.  
>"Meteor...?" tanya Noctis.<br>"Ya dua hari yang lalu jatuh meteor dengan ledakan besar di sebelah Barat.!" Bentak Naruto.  
>"Noctis, itu efek Zel...!" kata Cloud.<br>"Apa itu efek Zel...?" tanya Naruto dengan memerengkan kepalanya.  
>"Itu karna Kekuatan liar dari Materia itu.. jadi aura yg dikeluarkan juga kuat.., pasti ledakannya membuat kawah yg besar sekali.." jawab Noctis.<br>"Itu pasti... kenapa kita hanya mau membuag Materia.. tapi hal ini terjadi.." kata Cloud menundukan kepalanya.**

**"Aku juga tidak tau apa penyeba nya." Jawab Noctis langsung meminum air minum nya.  
>"Haaaah itu sudah takdir." Kata Naruto.<br>"Hei Naruto... kau tidak sopan..!" bentak Sakura.  
>"tidak apa... mungkin benar takdir yg menentukan.." jawab Cloud.<br>"Hahaha teryata aku benar..." tawa Naruto.  
>"Tidak juga Naruto..," Jawab Sai.<br>"Apanya yg tidak juga...?" kata Naruto dengan menutup satu matanya.  
>"Kata Ustad Nabo, Ada takdir yg bisa di ubah. Tpi klo takdir tentang Materia ini mungkin tak bisa di ubah.." kata Sai.<br>"Siapa Ustad Nabo...?" Tanya Yamato.  
>"Itu Guru Pesantren aku dulu. Whehehehe." Jawab Sai.<strong>

**Dan Naruto bertanya lagi.**  
><strong>"Hey.., Kekuatan besar apa yg terkandung di dalam Materia itu.?" Tanya Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>"Di dalam Materia itu terkandung kekuatan yg sangat besar.. bisa di gunakan untuk menghancurkan 4 planet." Jawab Noctis.<strong>  
><strong>"APA ...?" cengang mereka ber 3.<strong>  
><strong>"Itu bisa mebuat kalian mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesar kalian... tapi jika tak bisa kalian kendalikan,.. Jiwa kalian aka terjatuh ke dalam Kegelapan." Jawab Cloud menyambung.<strong>  
><strong>"Waah..." cengan Serius Sakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SUATU TEMPAT DI MANA SASUKE DAN TEMAN2, BERISTIRAHAT.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Apa kalian semua tak apa..?" tanya wanita berkacamata itu.<br>"Apa kau tak lihat..?" kata si Pria Zabuza bergigi hiu.**

**Kembali ke tempat Noctis dan Naruto beristirahat.**  
><strong>Noctis dengan lelah melihat ke langit malam yg indah bertaburkan bintang dan bertempelkan Bulan yg terang.<strong>  
><strong>"Stella...? aku akan kembali." Kata Pangeran Caelum mnyebut nama pacarnya.<strong>  
><strong>Dan Naruto di atas pohon., sedang bebaring juga melihat langit.<strong>  
><strong>"Seperti apa Materia itu ya.,? huuaahhh.!" Katanya smbil mengantuk.<strong>  
><strong>dan mereeka beistirahat untuk perjalan besok.<strong>

**Naruto World act.2 end-.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara di Devil May Cry World. :-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dante yg sedang mebasmi iblis melihat cahaya hijau yg ia kira akan dtang lbih banyak iblis.<br>"Mmmmm...? iblis lagi...? huh perkerjaan ini melelahkan...?" Ujar Pria berambut putih perak itu, dengan membahukan pedang ripernya itu.  
>Dan ternyata ia salah. Ia tersedot kedalam portal ke dimensi lain yg di sebabkan "EUGINE" materia itu juga melintasi dimensi itu.<strong>

**Di suatu tempat Nero sedang berjalan dengan paacarnya Kyrie. dan tiba-tiba mereka ber dua juga melihat cahay hijau itu, dan berpikir bahwa akan ada iblis datang. Nero menyuruh Kyrie pergi pulang duluan.  
>"Apa ini...?" tanya Anak muda berambut putih perak sperti Dante.<strong>

**Dan dngan segera Nero juga tersedot masuk ke dimensi lain itu.  
>"aaaaaaaaaaa...! tidaaaaaaaaakkk...! sial..! maafkan aku Kyrie aku tak bisa pulang malam ini." Kata Nero yg melayang di dalam portal Duodecim.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Devil May Cry world act.2 End-.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> To be Continued.. to Act 3."The Guy with the Devil Hand"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Guy with the devil hand

The Materia Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Genre : Adventure , humor , RPG.<p>

Characters : FF: Noctis = FF vs XIII – Cloud = FF VII ACC

Naruto : Naruto , Sakura , Sai , Yamato  
>Devil May Cry : Dante, dan Nero.<br>Dimension : Naruto dimension Dental peak Devil May Cry 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alert : Kata-kata kasar, tanpa sensor, efek kesadisan, .<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto 'proper'<strong>

**Final Fantasy Versus XIII and Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children Complete**

**By: Square Enix 'Tetsuya Nomura' character design 'proper'  
><strong>

**Devil May Cry 4 by: Capcom inc., 'proper'**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto Dimension DMC 4 Dimension in way to Dental Peak<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sang mentari pun telah terbit Semua pun terbangun.<br>untuk melanjutkan misi nya mencari materia, dan membersihkan kekacauan duodecim.  
>"Huaaaaaaaaah!" Kata Naruto.<br>"Hey... Bereskan barang-barang mu kita akan berangkat." Kata Sai.  
>"Apa! Yang benar saja sepagi ini...?" Tanya Naruto.<br>"Iya.. Dan ini makan..." Kata Sai sambil memberikan makanan pada Naruto.  
>Di tempat lain terjatuhlah si pria bertangan iblis.<br>"Aaah... Di mana ini...?" tanya si pria bertangan iblis.  
>sambil berjalan ke arah barat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kota persis seperti di "Dental Peak".<br>"Apakah ini Dental Peak...?" tanya dia lagi dengan bingung.  
>"Apa aku hanya berpindah...?" kata nya dengan melihat tangan iblis nya.<br>Dan di utara dari Dental Peak terlihat Dante yang sedang berjalan menuju Dental Peak

."Huh... Ini melelahkan aku benci ini jika harus membunuh seseorang lagi.." katanya sambil memutar pistolnya yang berwarna perak bernama "IVORY".  
>dan ia telah sampai di tebing dan melihat kota Dental Peak.<br>"Apa...? Bukanya kota ini sudah hancur karna kejadian Savior..?" Katanya dengan bingung.  
>"Yaaaa sudahlah aku pergi kesana saja... Lagian tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku hahahaha." Tawanya dengan sombong.<p>

Di jarak 3 km dari arah Dante, terlihatlah orang naruto yang berjalan menuju ke Dental Peak untuk mencari makanan. Dan mereka sampai di desa 1.2 Km dari Dental Peak yang sedang porak poranda di hancurkan oleh para iblis.  
>"Apa...? Iblis...? Iblis..."!" Tanya Naruto.<br>"Yah mungkin kita akan sedikit membunuh." Kata Cloud dengan mengeluarkan pedang Tsurugi Fisrt nya.  
>"Baik...! Mari kita lakukan...!" Naruto dengan semangat.<br>dan mereka pun menyerang para iblis yang ada di desa itu  
>saat sedang asik membasmi Naruto melihat seseorang yang tangan nya bersinar berwarna biru.<br>"Hey... Sakura di arah jam 9 apakah itu iblis...?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura.  
>"Aku juga tidak tau... Tapi kalau itu manusia kenapa tangan nya bersinar...? Aku tidak mengerti..." Kata Sakura.<br>dan tiba-tiba pria bertangan iblis ini mengeluarkan pistol revolver berslongsong dua bernama "Blue Rose" dan menembak ke arah Naruto.  
>BAM...! BAM...!<br>"Hey apa yang kau lakukan...!" teriak Naruto.  
>"Bocah pergi dari sana...!" Kata Pangeran Caelum.<br>"Ehggg...! Bajingan...!" kata Naruto.  
>Dan Naruto menyerang si pria bertangan iblis itu.<br>si pria bertangan iblis itu menaruh kembali pistol nya dan menangkis serangan Naruto Dengan pedang besarnya bernama "RED QUEEN".  
>CTIIINGGGG...! suara tangkisan kunai dan pedang.<br>"Apa...!" kata Naruto.  
>"Wow... Pedang mu kecil sekali.." kata remehan untuk Naruto.<br>"Bajingan... Biarpun senjata ini kecil tapi, aku telah banyak membunuh dengan ini...!" tegas Naruto.  
>"Hehe... Mau bertaruh bocah...?" tanya si pria bertangan iblis.<br>"Haaghh...?" jawab Naruto.  
>"Baiklah..." kata si pria bertangan iblis itu.<br>dengan cepat nya ia mengeluarkan skill "Blasst" nya Naruto terpental jauh dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah.  
>Dengan cepat Cloud pun menyerang pria bertangan iblis itu.<br>dengan gampang ia menghindar dari serangan Cloud.  
>"Ee...? Hanya seperti itu...?" Tanya si pria bertangan iblis.<br>dengan marah naruto keluar dari rerentuhan rumah itu.  
>"Keparaaaaaaaaaat kau...!" kata Naruto dengan mengeluarkan Rasenggan Shuriken nya...<br>"Cloud pergi dari sana...!" kata Noctis.  
>dan Cloud pun pergi dari sana.<br>Si pria bertangan iblis ini tekessan melihat jurus Naruto yang besar dan ribut itu.  
>"Heeeeey Bocah...! Ternyata kau punya kipas yang besar juga ya... Dan ini sangat menyakitkan telinga ku... Tapi aku merasa adem...!"<br>Kata nya.  
>"Eghhhgh... Baguslah kalau begitu..." kata Naruto.<br>Dan dengan marahnya Naruto berlari ke arah pria bertangan iblis itu dengan Rasenggan Shurikennya.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Rasakan dasar kau keparat...!" Teriak Naruto.<p>

Dengan ledakan dasyat jurus itu membuat kawah besar di sekitarnya.

Dan mereka semua terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.  
>Si Pria bertangan iblis tersebut dengan mudah menangkis Rasenggan Shuriken tersebut dengan tangan iblisnya tanpa terluka sekali pun.<br>"Wow... Bocah... Kipas mu hebat juga ya... Sekarang giliran ku." Kata si pria bertangan iblis.  
>dengan cepat keluar lah aura iblis yang di sebut "DEVIL TRIGER" dan menusuk Naruto dengan pedang iblis milik Vergil ( Kakak kandung Dante ) pedang samurai itu bernama "YAMATO".<br>"Apakah terasa sakit bocah...?" Tanya si pria bertangan iblis.  
>Naruto merintih kesakitan. Dengan marahnya aura musang ber-ekor 9 pun keluar. Dan Naruto pun berubah mode.<br>"Wow nak... Kau juga punya musang dengan banyak ekor... Sudikah aku potong satu buat marcendise...?" Kata si pria bertangan iblis itu.  
>"Coba saja jika kau bisa...!" Kata Naruto.<br>"Gawat...!" Kata guru Yamato.  
>"Apanya gawat...?" Tanya Cloud.<br>"Jika kekuatan musang ekor 9 itu keluar itu bisa menghancurkan 7 gunung. Jangan kan itu, dengan aura ekor 3 saja sudah bisa menghancurkan sluruh kota." Kata Sai.  
>"Wah... Tapi dengan Materia itu tidak ada apa-apanya..." kata Noctis.<br>dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan cakaran musang nya kearah muka si pria bertangan iblis.  
>"Ahahahahaa... Mau mencakar ku...?" tanya si pria bertangan iblis.<br>"Bukan... Tapi merobek lehermu..!" kata Naruto dengan menyerah si pria bertangan iblis itu..  
>"Jika di lihat orang asing itu tidak jahat." Kata Sakura.<br>dengan cepat Naruto dapat di jatuhkan dan hampir di tusuk oleh pria bertangan iblis itu. Tapi hanya menancap di samping kepala Naruto berjarak 2 Cm.  
>"Eghh...?" Cengan Naruto.<br>" Woogh aku meleset..." kata si pria bertangan iblis.  
>"Apakah kau sudah bisa tenang dan dingin bocah...?" tanya si pria bertangan iblis itu.<br>dan Naruto terdiam sambil menyampingkan wajahnya.  
>"Mari kubantu..." kata pria bertangan iblis sambl menjulurkan tangan nya ke arah Naruto.<br>"Aaah... Kau..." kata Naruto.  
>"Ehehehe dasar bocah... Kau tak apa...?" Tanya nya.<br>"Ya aku tak apa hanya sedikit pusing." Kata Naruto dengan mengusap kepalanya.  
>Dan setalah itu mereka berkenalan kepada pria bertangan iblis ini dan duduk di bawah pohon besar di dekat sungai.<br>"Jadi ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa apa kalian asli dari dimensi ini...?" Tanya nya.  
>"Kami bertiga asli dari dimensi ini, tapi dua orang ini tidak." Kata Naruto.<br>"Siapa nama kalian...? Stidaknya kalian punya nama bukan...?" Tanya dia lagi.  
>"Aku Yamato." jawab nya.<br>"Aku Sai." jawab Sai.  
>"Aku Sakura" jawab Sakura.<br>" Wow... Cantik sekali persis dengan bunga nya yang harum dan indah." Puji si pria bertangan iblis itu ke sakura.  
>"Ahaha... Kau ini bisa saja." Kata Sakura dengan malu.<br>"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Hahahahaha!" sambil memakan rotinya.  
>"Aku Noctis" jawab Noctis.<br>"Aku Cloud" katanya.  
>"Dan nama mu siapa orang asing...?" Tanya Naruto.<br>"Eheh... Aku Nero... Senang bertemu dengan kaliaan." Jawab Nero  
>"Kau iblis atau manusia..?" tanya Naruto.<br>"Aku manusia hanya saja tangan ku ini tangan iblis..." jawab Nero.  
>"Wow keren...! Aku ingin juga tangan seperti itu...!" kata Naruto.<br>"Heheh... Jika kau punya, kau bisa gila bertarung dengan ini." Kata Nero  
>"Itulah yang ku ingin kan..." Jawab Naruto.<br>"Hey apa kau tau benda terang dan bulat berwarna biru citrus...?" Tanya Nero ke Cloud.  
>"Itu Materia..." Jawab Cloud.<br>"Benda bodoh apa itu...? Karna benda itu kita memasuki dimensi putar... Di mana itu terulang kembali." Tanya Nero dengan meminum air nya.  
>"Jangan meremehkan benda itu." Kata pangeran Caelum.<br>"Ha...?" Cengang Nero.  
>"Ya... Benda itu memiliki kekuatan besar.. Jika kau memakainya, kau akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarmu tapi , kau takkan terkendali..." Jawab Cloud.<br>"Kenapa bisa begitu...?" Tanya Nero lagi ke Cloud.  
>"Karna jiwa di dalam materia itu jiwa sel Metagenesis ke 5 penuh dengan kebencian, amarah, dan kegelapan. Jika kekuatan itu sudah hilang maka si pemakai akan mati dan terjatuh di kehampaan. Tidak bisa ke surga atau pun neraka." Jawab Cloud.<br>"Wow... Aku jadi takut..." Ledek Nero.  
>"Hey Kau kan tau tentang iblis... Iblis paling kuat itu siapa.?" Tanya Naturo ke Nero.<br>"Iblis Sparda." Jawab Nero.  
>"Sparda...?" cengan Naruto.<br>"Ya Sparda... Tapi menurut mereka Sparda sudah abadi di Neraka..." Kata Nero.  
>"Woooow..." Salut Naruto.<br>"Tapi Aku pernah kenal satu iblis dia adalah seorang Devil Hunter yang tak terkalahkan dan kekal... Dia di sebut Son Of Sparda... Karna memang ia adalah anak dari Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Kata Nero.  
>"Wow... Apakah ia juga punya tangan iblis sperti mu...?" Tanya Cloud.<br>"Tidak dia adalah iblis berbungkus manusia... Devil Triger nya sunggu kuat." Jawab Nero.  
>"Aapakah kita akan bertemu dengan nya...?" Tanya Sakura.<br>"Pasti... Ia akan menuju ke Dental Peak... Kita akan ke sana..." Kata Nero.  
>"Aaaaku tidak sabar..." Kata Naruto.<br>"Hahahahaaha" semuanya mentertawakan Naruto.  
>Di tempat lain Dante yang sedang berjalan menuju Dental Peak di serang oleh iblis.<br>"Wow... Teryata masih ada iblis di sini... Baik kita akan main-main sedikit." Kata nya.  
>Dan dia membunuh semua iblis itu dengan kedua pistolnya "EBONY DAN IVORY" .<br>"Heheh... Iblis bodoh.." Katanya dengan menyimpan pistol nya.  
>"Waktu nya ke Dental Peak.." Ujarnya kembali<br>Dan ia berjalan menuju Dental Peak.

* * *

><p>Act. 3 Guy With The Devil Hand . End.<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE Continued to<br>Act 4. "Son of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda "


End file.
